In conventional combustion engines that are provided with carburetors the carburetor comprises one or several throttle valves with associated return springs that are connected to a throttle control lever via a bowden cable. The spring or springs are designed such that they safely can pull the throttle valve back also under bad conditions such as when the motion is influenced by dirt and freezing temperatures. For this reason the springs have to be rather strong which means the force transmitted to the control lever increases considerably. Since a finger acting on the throttle control lever is very sensitive for these type of forces such forces causes discomfort and might lead to injuries for the operator.
It is also previously known, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,524, to use a toothed transmission gear linked to a separate cable/pulley arrangement in order to transmit the forces from the throttle control lever to the throttle valve. This arrangement is however rather complicated and space demanding.